Reihato
by EstrellitaHima
Summary: Kakashi hatake se prepara para celebrar su primer año de mandato, sin embargo una situación lo toma por sorpresa y lo obliga a cuestionarse si está preparado para guiar una aldea entera. La inseguridad de no tener el Sharingan, los años que va cumpliendo y las dudas del pasado se unen aferrándose a su mente y causándole grandes temores.


**Prólogo**

La brisa que entro por la ventana empujo un papel de una de las pilas haciendo que cayera al piso. A Kakashi le pareció que el viento se burlaba de él y de las horas que llevaba allí trabajando.

Por suerte, Shizune le había llevado un café y eso había logrado mantenerlo despierto un buen tiempo. El papelerío lo tenía harto, y no había un dia en la semana en que no tuviera que firmar o sellar algo.

Últimamente, tenia a gran parte de los ninjas viajando por todas partes intentando brindar la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible con los reconstrucción de las aldeas luego de la guerra. A pesar de haber pasado un tiempo, las cosas seguían tensas y las tentativas de revolución podían olerse a kilómetros de distancia.

Por suerte para Konoha estaba retomando vuelo y alcanzando la época de esplendor que había llegado a tener en los mejores gobiernos de Hashirama y Tobirama . Aunque aún faltaba mucho trabajo las cosas iban bien encaminadas.

Pero ¿Y el? ¿Y el como se sentía? Tenía que reconocerlo. El no tener chakra o el ojo con que había ganado varias técnicas lo hacia sentirse inseguro. A pesar de tener todo el apoyo de los aldeanos su interior muchas veces lo engañaba. Era joven, pero no tanto como antes. Las líneas de expresión comenzaban a verse al rededor de los pliegues de sus ojos y comisuras.

La puerta de la oficina sonó al contacto de los nudillos de una mano pesada. Al segundo dos hombres ya adultos, o casi, ingresaban por esta y saludaban con total respecto a Kakashi.

-Buenos Dias Señor Hokage-dijo el mas robusto de los dos, saludando por ambas partes.

Kakashi alzo la vista y a por el movimiento de su mascara pudieron saber que sonreía.

-Chouji, Shikamaru. Pasen.-los invito amablemente a internarse en aquella oficina. Tuvo que reconocer que le extrañó no ver a Ino entrar con ellos. El trío era tan inseparable como el wasabi al sushi.

-Rokudaime...-comenzó a decir Shikamaru. Kakashi clavó los ojos en él.-Trajimos el informe de nuestra ultima misión.

Su voz sonaba agotada. La misión debió de haber sido extenuante, sin embargo su tono escondía otra cosa.

-Surgió un inconveniente. Nos encontramos con algo peor, kage sama.

Kakashi entorno las cejas preocupado.

-Están esclavizando a personas.

Chouji miro hacia abajo. Ambos escondian algo o quizás sabían una cosa que les estaba haciendo daño y no querían comentar. Kakashi miro distraidamente al Akimochi y volvió su vista a Shikamaru.

-¿Como que están esclavizando gente? -pregunto Kakashi sin lograr entender a lo que se refería Shikanaru.

-Investigamos el fraude fon la mercadería delbeste. -comenzó a explicar el Nara. -Sin embargo, esto nos llevo a darnos cuenta que la Aldea de las Aguas Termales Esta mercadeando personas como esclavos.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio asombrado. Siglos de historia intentando eliminar la esclavitud, y ahora, cuando el mundo Shinobi parecía estar en calma, las aguas volvían a agitarse.

-¿Y las autoridades?

-La Aldea ha sido declarada en Estado de Sitio.- Shikamaru miró a Chouji de reojo. Este le devolvió la Mirada- La mision a la que se nos envió fue una trampa.

-¿No había tal problemas?-Kakashi estaba comenzando a alterarse. Tomó entre sus manos el papel que anteriormente Shikamaru le había entregado y comenzó a leerlo. Automáticamente el nombre de la Yamanaka llamó su atención, y las palabras que le seguían lo preocuparon aún más. -¿Ino está internada?

Chouji asintió.

-Nos tendieron una trampa. Fuimos al lugar, a auxiliar a los aldeanos, pero el grupo liderado por un shinobi de allí nos atacó ni bien nos adentramos en la aldea. –comentó el Akimichi.

Kakashi suspiró. Realmente deseaba con su corazón no escuchar cosas negativas por un buen rato. Con parsimonia se levantó de su sillón, y se acercó a la ventana mirando a través del vidrio.

-Rokudaime…-dijo Shikamaru. Kakashi ladeo su cabeza para verlo de costado. –La gente está sufriendo, y por lo que pudimos ver y oir, no solo de esa aldea trafican, sino también de otras. EN cualquier momento, Konoha podría verse afectada.

-Ya de por sí la situación es grave-reflexionó el peliplata.-Si la Aldea está declarada en Estado de Sitio, deberíamos convocar una reunión con los demás Kages. –se dio media vuelta y volvió a quedar frente a ellos- Es evidente que no hay una autoridad, por lo que creo conveniente que nosotros decidamos que hacer. SI se trata de esclavitud, nadie deberá estar ajeno a esto. –con paso firme se acercó al intercomunicador, y con un botón hizo llamar a Shizune.

Shikamaru y Chouji consideraron que era le momento justo para abandonar la oficina, por lo que le regalaron una breve reverencia.

-Nos retiramos, Kakashi-sama.-el aludido les sonrió, intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

-¿Cómo esta Ino?

-Mejorando, gracias Señor Hokague.

Kakashi miró a Chouji ya que el era quien había respondido.

-No hace flta que nos valgamos del protocolo, he trabajado en misiones con ustedes. Mi puesto no debe de jerarquizarnos.-comentó con total humildad. Ambos ninjas sonrieron, y se dieron la media vuelta para salir de allí. Esquivando a una Shizune que apresurada venía entrando.

-Kakashi-Sama, ¿Qué necesita?

-Shizune, ¿Podrías convocar a una reunión urgente con los Kages de las demás aldeas?-la pelicorta asintió efusivamente.

-Enseguida, Hokague sama-y diciendo eso se fue a realizar la tarea que su jefe le había pedido.

Kakashi volvió a tomar asiento, y llevó los codos en la mesa, depositando su barbilla en sus manos. Suspiró. Los chicos que habían estado hacia unos segundos parecían cansados y exahustos. Pero mas preocupados por la salud de su amiga que por otra cosa. Y Kakashi entendía esto, el había perdido a dos grandes amigos, por lo que podía contemplar con compasión el dolor ajeno, especialmente el de Shikamaru, que a lo largo de aquellos años había tenido que enfrentar la muerte de su Sensei, su padre, y por último la huida de la muchacha que le robaba el sueño, una peliazul de Kirigakure que resultó ser una traidora. Por fuentes externas, se supo que la muchacha estaba presa, en su aldea natal. Shikamaru había pensado seriamente en darse una vuelta por allí, pero hacer eso, sería arriesgarse a dejar que los sentimientos fluyeran. Y un shinobi no se podía permitir aquello.

Al cabo de una hora, la puerta se abrió. Y Kakashi vio como Shizune ingresaba por esta, y por su cara, traía noticias y en sus manos, papeles.

-Señor Kakashi-comenzó a decir al tiempo que se acercaba a su escritorio y dejaba en ellos los pergaminos- ¿Podría molestarlo con su firma? Una vez hecho esto, los enviaré tal y como usted lo orden.

Kakashi asintió, y tomó su pluma. Era un obsequio, un bonito obsequio de cumpleaños. Repartió su elegante y soberbia firma por cada uno de los papeles enrollados, y con educación se los devolvió a la antigua secretaria de Tsunade.

-También, ha llegado esto –agregó Shizune estirando su mano que sostenía un sobre de papel madera. Por alguna razón, el peliplateado lo encontró sospechoso. Lo miró al frente y al dorso, y no halló nada.

-¿Cómo apareció?

-Lo dejaron en la entrada de la aldea. Los centinelas lo encontraron, y creyeron que antes de abrirlo lo mejor sería que usted lo abriese.

-Muchas gracias Shizune…-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa que se traducía en los pliegues de sus ojos. Shizune le respondió.

-Me retiro-dijo y se fue de allí cargada de pergaminos.

Kakashi esperó a que se retirara y abrió la solapa del sobre. Una extensa carta, y varios papeles mas yacían reunidos dentro, y abrochados prolijamente con un gancho plateado. El Kage frunció el entrecejo, y mas aún cuando en una lista de nombres, halló uno que lo perturbó de manera profunda.

Caminó con pasos cansados. Porque el en verdad estaba así. Estaba cansado de firmar papeles, de leer informes, de dirigir a aquella aldea que estaba en una época de resurgimiento. Por suerte, había salido de su despacho, y se dirigía a su casa con el mero objeto de descansar.

El día de mañana ya se asomaba complicado, no sólo por ser mitad de semana, sino también por ir de acá para allá con los preparativos de la Reunión de los Kages. La luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que salió de trabajar de día. Quizás eran demasiadas horas las que le dedicaba al trabajo, sin embargo Konoha requerí que fuera así. Un Kage de tiempo completo.

Le dio flojera pensar que en otros tiempos tendría que haberse cocinado el mismo, o bien haberse detenido a comprar en Ichiraku comida para llevar. Al abrir la puerta, el aroma a caballa ahumada le atacó directamente la nariz, a través de su máscara. Sonrió, y recordó que aquellos pensamientos que tuvo camino a su hogar, eran de un tiempo pasado.

Sus ojos se posaron en el plato que yacía reposando en la mesa, y cubierto por otro, para evitar que el calor se esparciera en el ambiente. Con cuidado se quitó la capa que lo caracterizaba como Hokage, y la colgó en un perchero exclusivo para esto. Sus pies se encargaron de autodescalzarse y se inclinó para tomar las sandalias y dejarlas en el doma, poniéndose las pantuflas de color negro.

Cuando se vió enajenado de cualquier artilugio que le recordara su trabajo como ninja, caminó hacia la mesa del comedor dispuesto a cenar lo que había en aquel recipiente. Y antes de que pudiera arrodillarse sobre el tatami, la figura de una mujer parada en el ultimo escalón de la escalera lo hizo detenerse.

-¿Estabas durmiendo?-preguntó Kakashi acercándose a ella. La chica, dueña de un cabello castaño y su rostro cubierto de pecas, negó con los ojos entrecerrados a causa de la luz.

-No, sólo estaba acostada esperando a que Sakumo se durmiera.-bostezó, y cuándo cerró su boca Kakashi depositó un beso longevo en sus labios, sosteniéndola de la cintura con ambas manos. Cuándo se separaron, ella le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de dulzura.-Te oí entrar y bajé para servirte la cena.

-Es tarde-reflexionó Kakashi-Ve a dormir.

Con decisión la muchacha negó nuevamente, y terminó de bajar el escalón que le faltaba para caminar rápidamente hacia la cocina. Él la siguió con la mirada, y con un gesto de paz en su rostro se dispuso a tomar asiento a la mesa, mientras la castaña regresaba con otro plato en la mano.

-La había dejado en el refrigerador. –acotó al tiempo que depositaba lo que traía frente a Kakashi.

Esté sonrió contento, tenía frente a él su comida favorita. Ensalada de Caballa al escabeche. A pesar de que a la mujer no le gustara, ella nunca ponía reparos en cocinarle a parte, y cumplir de una u otra forma con algún que otro capricho suyo.

-Gracias 'Hoshi'-le dijo con cariño.

Estrella sonrió, realmente le gustaba cuándo él la llamaba así. Kakashi agradeció los alimentos, y tomó los cubiertos que yacían a su lado. Cuándo se casaron, como a Estrella no le agradaba la cultura japonesa, habían decidido combinar lo oriental con la cultura del occidente, y la casa que habían adquirido para formar una familia allí, la había decorado de manera repartida. Es por eso, que en varias cenas, utilizaban los cubiertos típicos, dejando de lado los palillos.

-¿Sakumo se durmió? –preguntó Kakashi mientras se quitaba la máscara. Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir tan cómodo de estar sin ella, hasta que conoció a la castaña.

-Si, hace unos minutos. De haber sabido que llegarías hubiera luchado contra el sueño. Te estaba esperando.-comentó con suavidad, mientras servía en el vaso un poco de agua y lo acercaba a su marido.

Kakashi deseó haber salido más temprano.

-Lo lamento, hoy tuve mucho trabajo. Y ayer le prometí que…

-Kakashi-lo interrumpió Estrella con seriedad- ¿Alguna vez te he reprochado algo?

Kakashi la observó, clavó sus ojos en los de ella y se sintió tranquilo. Aquellos orbes cafés tenían esa particularidad, lograban hacer crecer dentro suyo una serenidad asombrosa.

-No…-respondió con sinceridad.

-Sakumo es inteligente-dijo Estrella con una sonrisa orgullosa- Es pequeño, pero entiende que su padre tiene grandes responsabilidades que cumplir.

Él nuevamente sonrió. Muchas veces se preguntó si quizás, implantarse una sonrisa permanente no era la mejor opción. Ya que cuando estaba cerca de ella, su boca se vivía curvando. Cerró los ojos cuando llenó su boca de aquella comida, Estrella reconocía que no tenía buena mano para esto, pero le ponía tanta dedicación que quizás era este el ingrediente que le daba aquél sabor.

Kakashi sintió como Estrella no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Pero no lo miraba, sino qe lo analizaba, y su temor se volvió realidad cuando de los labios de ella salieron estas palabras.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Él arqueó su ceja derecha sorprendido por el interrogante.

-Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Kakashi-comenzó a decir la muchacha- Te conozco. Algo te aflije.

EL Hokage se sorprendió por el poder de intuición que podían llegar a manejar las mujeres.

-Es el trabajo-respondió intentando hacer que se olvidara.

Estrella no quedó convencida, y pudo notarlo al ver como se mordía el labio inferior. Sin embargo, no siguió insistiendo, ya veía a su marido agotado como para molestarlo el tiempo libre que tenia para poder descansar.

Kakashi devoró el último bocado de la ensalada, y del donburi del plato de loza blanco. Y sonrió satisfecho, dándole un largo sorbo de agua al vaso que su mujer le había servido.

-Comes exageradamente rápido-dijo Estrella divertida.

-Y eso que Gui no está aquí retándome-bromeó Kakashi mientras estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba. Su columna crujió descontracturándose. Estrella lanzó una risa con aquel comentario y se incorporó lentamente para comenzar a juntar los platos.

-Hablando de Maito, hoy estuvo por aquí. Insistiendo con llevar a entrenar a Sakumo. Parece que aun no comprende que tiene tan sólo dos años. –el volumen de la voz se fue bajando a medid que se adentraba en la cocina

Kakashi negó con la cabeza, imitando a su mujer y recogiendo el resto de las cosas que había sobre la mesa.

-No quiero saber lo que será cuándo tenga edad suficiente para entrar en la academia.

-Yo sí lo sé.-dijo Estrella entre risas- Será una pesadilla.

Kakashi también rio, y se llevó la mano a la nuca, rascando su cabello plateado. Ambos permanecieorn en silencio unos segundos, silencio que fue suficiente como para que Kakashi tomara la decisión de adelantarle un poco el conflicto que se estaba viviendo.

-Hoy, el equipo de Shikamaru llegó de la misión.

-¿Ah si?-preguntó ella con interés, mientras secaba los platos con cuidado.-¿Y cómo les ha ido?

-No muy bien, Ino esta internada.

Estrella lo miró y Kakashi pudo ver que sus ojos denotaban preocupación.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo está?

-Mejorando, fue víctima de un veneno extraño por cierto. A Shikamaru se lo veía preocupado, bueno, a Chouji también-aclaró Kakashi-Pero al Nara más.

Estrella negó con la cabeza.

-Pobre, un día de estos le daré una visita. Si no lo he hecho, fue porque me recuerda constantemente a mi prima.

Kakashi recordó a Asami por segunda vez en el día. Abrió la boca para comenzar a contarle lo de la reunión de Kages que se celebraría a cabo, pero el llanto de un niño irrumpió la sala.

Era Sakumo, su hijo de dos años, que lloraba a gritos desde su habitación. Antes de que alguno de los dos dijera algo, Kakashi se encontraba subiendo las escaleras rápidamente y con un gesto preocupado. Al entrar a la habitación del niño, lo vió a este tomado de los barrotes de la cuna, parado sobre el pequeño colchón y llorando desgarradoramente.

Parecía que se había despertado, y al no ver a nadie se asustó y comenzó a llorar.

-Hola Sakumo-saludó Kakashi con total dulzura. AL oir la voz de su padre, el llanto cesó por completo, y sus enormes ojos café pestañearon incrédulo al ver a Kakashi ir hacia él. Automáticamente dejó caer el chupete de su boca y le extendió los brazos.

-¡Papi!-gritó emocionado. Con sus ojos desbordantes de alegría. Kakashi, con una dulzura paternal lo cargó en sus brazos y le besó la pequeña cabeza.

-¿Cómo estas, hijo?-preguntó arreglándole el cuello del pijama.

-Ben-le contestó y dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de su padre. Kakashi sonrió y comenzó a bambolearse para que el niño volviera a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, trabajo que no fue para nada difícil ya que Sakumo comenzó a cerrar sus ojos apenas su padre se empezó a mover.

Kakashi sintió como la manito del niño lo tomaba de una de sus orejas. Sakumo tenía la costumbre de dormir agarrado a una de las orejas de su madre, o su padre. Por un momento tuvo miedo, tuvo miedo de perderse los momentos mas importantes en la vida infante de su hijo. Su trabajo le dejaba tan poco tiempo que muchas veces pasaban dos días sin ver al pequeño que llevaba aquél nombre en honor a su padre.

-¿Se durmió?

Estrella apreció en el umbral de la puerta de la pequeña pieza. Kakashi la miró, lo miró al niño y asintió. Sin esperar una orden concreta lo llevó a la cuna e intento dejarlo allí, pero al sentir cmo era bajado, Sakumo abrió los ojos y se aferró al cuello de su padre.

-Vamos a dormir, Sakumo-comentó con suavidad.

-¡No!-se negó el chiquillo. Kakashi miró a su mujer buscando una respuesta.

-Que duerma con nosotros, por una vez más-contestó la castaña arrastrando las palabras a causa del sueño. –No le hace nada.

Kakashi tomó el chupete que había quedado en la cuna, y con cuidado caminó hacia la habitación matrimonial. Con Estrella llevaban mas de un mes intentando hacer que Sakumo se acostumbrase a la cuna, pero todos los intentos eran en vano, y cada vez que se ponían firmes, alguno de los dos terminaba cediendo. Pero no se quejaban de ello, después de todo, era maravilloso verlo dormir.

El Kage esperó a que Estrella se quitara la bata y se acostará en la cama, para depositar a Sakumo en el medio y así poder cambiarse él. Fue al baño, se lavó los dientes y regresó a la habitación. En tan solo unos minutos, ambos ya se habían dormido por completo.

Al verlos así, esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a saludarlos con un beso en los labios a su esposa, y un beso en la cabeza al pequeño Sakumo.

Sintió un gran placer al recostarse por fin en su cama, y con el acolchado y las sábanas cubrió a su familia y a él hasta el cuello. Eral tal el cansancio que tenía que apenas recostó la cabeza en su almohada, perdió completamente el conocimiento.

Sin embargo, en lugar de tener sueños buenos, o la mente en blanco, las pesadillas lo invadieron y comenzaron a torturarlo tal y como lo habían hecho luego de matar a Rin o haber visto morir a Obito.

En aquél día de trabajo, el sobre recibido le había dejado un peso insoportable en su interior, y había logrado quebrar un poco su equilibrio. Tenía que hallar una solución rápida a aquella situación, ya que si no lo hacía, varios sufrirían daños. Inclusive, su familia.


End file.
